


Different

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [36]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Just tears at the begining, Sadness, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Kankri fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Life was one who didn’t like him. From the beginning, he was seen as an outcast. He was supposed to be accepted, that was kind of the point of society on Beforus. No one seemed to accept him though. Society allowed him to live, but the other wigglers didn’t accept him. They teased him when he didn’t want to be teased and ignored him when he wanted to talk to them. Pain kept him so very alone, he stopped trying to talk to people.  
After only a few sweeps, the small mutant blood hid all alone in his hive. He never attempted to try to make friends. Sitting alone, hiding walls and covered windows was his pass time. He didn’t really know anything else, for he expected every person with his mutation to be like this.  
One day, he lies alone in his room, unsure what to do anymore. Loneliness seemed to be a pleasant thing to his mind now. It was a lot better than being teased. Unexpectedly a small little noise fills the room. It was a small beep. The source of the sound was easy to identify, and the mutant blood looks over to his computer. He sees that someone has messaged him, and they go by gothicAcknowledgement. He gets up and looks at the message that was sent, expecting it to be another hateful message. To his surprise, it wasn’t.  
*gothicAcknowledgement begins trolling contemplateGrasp at 12:49*  
GA: Hello+, I heard so+me peo+ple were bo+thering yo+u yesterday. I ho+pe yo+u are all right?  
CG: It’s n9thing, I’m used t9 it.  
GA: It lo+o+ked like yo+u were in quite so+me pain. Are yo+u sure yo+ur all right?  
CG: I’m fine, y9u d9n’t have t9 w9rry a69ut me.  
GA: Well, if yo+u need anyo+ne to+ listen to+ yo+u.  
CG: Thanks  
GA: O+h, my name is Po+rrim Maryam.  
CG: My name’s Kankri Vantas. It’s nice t9 meet y9u.  
GA: It’s nice to+ meet yo+u to+o+.  
*gothicAcknowledgement ceases trolling contemplateGrasp at 12:52*  
Kankri stares at the messages for a bit, surprised that anyone cared to ask if he was all right. This Porrim Maryam was right though. He was in pain when those people teased him yesterday.  
*contemplateGrasp begins trolling gothicAcknowledgement at 12:55*  
CG: Hey, can y9u n9t leave yet?  
GA: Sure, I wo+n’t leave.  
The two didn’t talk after that, but neither of them disconnected. Kankri felt happy that someone was willing to waste their time for him. Time passed by and after two hours he gets another message from someone he doesn’t know of. He looks over to the message, surprised by it.  
*ambrosialCosign begins trolling contemplateGrasp at 2:45*  
AC: \\(=^..^)/ HELLO MEW. PORRIM TALKED ABOUT MEW SWEETLY AND SHE PURRFERS MEW. CG: She did? AC: \\(=^..^)/ SHE DID. MEW SOUNDS INTERESTING. CG: I d9n’t think I’m that interesting. AC: \\(=^..^)/ MEW MUST BE PURRY INTERESTING!!! AC: \\(=^..^)/ MY NAME IS MEULIN LEIJON, WHAT’S MEWR’S NAME? CG: It’s Kankri Vantas. AC: \\(=^..^)/ NICE TO MEET MEW, KANKRI. The two talk for a while, just mostly about themselves and slowly becoming friends. Kankri feels even more needed by the friendliness from Meulin. She keeps talking to him despite how awkward the conversation became. During it though, another person began to talk to him. Kankri was feeling a little uncomfortable with all these new people talking to him. *casualAlchemist begins trolling contemplateGrasp at 3:13* CA: hey there vwhats up? CG: Um, wh9 are y9u? CA: the names Cronus Ampora CG: I’m Kankri, Kankri Vantas. CA: nice to meet you Kan CG: Its Kankri CA: Kan, Kankri same difference That day, Kankri Vantas got three brands new friends, Porrim Maryam, Meulin Leijon, and Cronus Ampora. They all seemed to like him as friends. As days go by, and more teasing happened, they showed up to defend him. Each of them really did care for him, and he really enjoys having them as friends.


End file.
